The Hardest Thing
by KAAwning
Summary: Lucy and Laxus are the best couple on campus. Everyone wants to be them or be with them. So what happens when a new program brings students from a different school to disrupt their status quo? And what does a certain salmon haired Junior have to do with it? [Very OOC] [LaxusXLucyXNatsu]
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in Magnolia and Lucy was loving the way the sun beams warmed her skin through her uniform while walking to school. She attends Fairy Tail High and it was the start of her junior year there. To say she lived for school was a bit of a understatement. Being head cheer leader and Student Counsel VP were just the beginnings of her school spirit. She had the smoking hot quarterback and basketball star for a boyfriend, Laxus Dreyar, and she had the Valedictorian and Decathlon state champion for her best friend.

Life at school couldn't have been better, that is until she remembers that this year, a whole new set of transfers were being enrolled into the prestigious program. "I don't see why we have to be punished for their lack of academic success." Lucy walked up to the usual table her group of friends always gathered around in time to hear her boyfriend make a comment on the new arrangement.

"Qh, c'mon Laxus," his friend Jellal, who happens to be Levy's older brother, put into the conversation as Lucy went to sit on her boyfriend's lap. "How could their attendance here possibly be a punishment in any way for us?"

"Well, if you think about it," Levy jumped in, always ready to disprove her all knowing brother, "If they came from a school with lower standards, then it's safe to say they won't know what's going on in the class rooms, making the teachers interrupt their lesson plans to explain rudimentary skills. Or they can have no respect for personal property and steal from us. Or, or! They can be really smart and unseat us from our class rankings."

Lucy watched as her friend suddenly went white and pasty at the possibility of losing her number one spot before adding her two cents in, "Well, I thinks it's great. The cheer squad could use always use more girls and I'm sure you could whip the boys up for basketball season in no time Lax."

"Babe, you always see the best out of every situation." Lucy felt him tighten his arms around her, pulling her closer to him, "That's why you're the gonna be the first junior to win all three crowns in one year." Referring to the Homecoming, Winter, and Prom Queen crowns that every SENIOR girl was vying for let alone having a junior win it.

"Oh stop, Laxus." she blushed as she gave a playful slap to her boyfriend's chest, " You know very well that I'm not going to campaign this year. I need to focus on my SAT before any of that."

"Speaking of which," Levy held out a pointed finger to her older brother, "We are totally gonna need your study cards, Jellal. Or shall I say Mr. 2340."

A small smirk graced her usually stoic brother's face. "I don't know, Levs." He paused at the use of her nickname, "It would give you an unfair advantage over the other test takers. Practically cheating if you ask me."

A small wave of panic rose throughout the small bluenette's body, "B-but it's your duty as a big brother to ensure I thrive to the best of my ability."

"Pffft. Says who Short Stack?"

A wicked grin overcame Levy's face, "Says the person who knows what really happened to all of moms African fertility statues the week they were out of town this summer and you had your fling with Meredy. In. Our. House."

Lucy laughed out loud at the way Levy made her older brother almost piss his pants, "Hahaha, are you kidding me Jellal? You destroyed those things for Meredy?"

"There was a broken condom and you don't mess with tribal juju!" was his only retort.

"Hey guys!" Everyone at Lucy's table turned to see their usually hungover friend running up to them. A snicker ran through the group as Laxus murmured, "Hide the booze!"

"Did you guys year who made the transfer list from Phantom Lord Academy?" she asked when she finally made it to the group, slightly out of breath. After a collection of 'no's' and every one's confused face Cana continued, "Black Steel Gajeel."

Lucy gasped covering her mouth and the boys both tightened their fists in anger, but all eyes went to the bluenette at the table who could merely whimper a "Oh gods, no" and turn a deathly pale at the news.

* * *

Natsu was all fired up for his junior year of high school to start. That is, until he found out his name was pulled for the transfer list to attend Fairy Tail High. The arguments that ensued in his house basically ruined what was left of his perfectly good summer. He lay in his bed fully clothed, wearing cargo shorts and a vest covering his white muscle shirt, completing his look with his work out converse high tops, reminiscing his past few weeks while he waits for the bus to pick him up.

The dialogue was somewhat the same every time the subject was approached. "Cant you see how this is going to look good on your resume for college, Natsu?" His dad imploring him to make the best out of the situation handed to him.

"Dad, they are a bunch of snooty rich kids who probably don't want their status quo messed with." He defended, "Besides I was totally gonna make team captain this year in basketball and the scouts love that on a resume as well."

"You could make captain at this new school Natsu!" His father countered, obviously unaware of the current students attending the school.

"You're kidding me right? They have Laxus-fucking-Dreyar on their team. His grandfather is the school's principal not to mention he's the best player in the city league." Natsu threw his hands up in defeat, "There's no way I can compare to that."

"Look kid, it's not always about bouncing that stupid ball around," Igneel started gettin irate at the way the conversation was headed. "Fairy Tail is a damn good school and you are damn lucky to be attending." He put a hand up to stop his son's next tirade, "Yes. Natsu Dragneel, you will be attending Fairy Tail, and this is the last time we will discuss it."

A honk from outside broke Natsu from his reverie and he peeked out his window to see a long yellow bus waiting in front of his house. _Ugh, here goes nothing._ He jumped out his bedroom window and ran up to the open doors before loading the bus. "Morning," he said to the stumpy looking driver and was only rewarded with a grunt and a thumb towards the seats behind him.

Natsu took in his fellow transfers already on the bus. His eyes finally settling in on a familiar face, he walked up to the occupant and sat down before greeting him, "Hey popsicle dick. How was your summer driving up and down the streets looking for kids like a pervy creep?"

"Tch. Shut it flame brain, at least I had a job. What did you do all summer besides bounce that stupid ball and throwing it at that stupid board?" His best friend Gray responded without skipping a beat.

They stared daggers at each other before each simultaneously split their face into a grin."Whatever Ice breath, you're just jealous 'cuz I was gonna make team captain this year."

"Like you could have beat me for captain. Get real fire cunt. That spot was all mine this year before this bullshit started." Gray shoved his seat buddy off into the aisle at that last statement.

Natsu jumped up quickly in response, "Bitch."

"Jerk."

The two started fighting while staying in their seat, not noticing when the bus made another stop and a certain red-haired senior walked on the bus and observed her two friends until a vein started popping out of her forehead. She went to the seat behind them and effectively threw her purse on one and her backpack on the other. "I hope you don't expect to show these new teachers that this is what to expect from ALL the students that are transferring?" she asked with a stern voice.

"No ma'am Erza" they both responded simultaneously while rubbing the growing bumps on their heads.

"Good, because I would hate to have to keep you guys in check." she said in a huff, "How was y'alls summer?"

"S'alright I guess." Natsu responded while he gave back her bags over the back of his seat. "Gee Erza, what do you have in these things?"

"Oh, you know. Just the standard textbooks, binders, and general school supplies..." she responded before adding, " and maybe a few bricks in my purse."

"What?" both boys looked back at the red head with wide eyes.

"Anyone else we know make the list?" she asked quickly and effectively changing the subject.

"I don't know. I'm still pissed that I'm on it." Natsu responded.

"Yeah, Elfman and Lisanna made the cut because their older sister got a job there so she's gonna take them to school. Gajeel and Wendy too but I think he's taking his bike to school and giving Wendy a lift." Gray responded. A glimmer of hope ran across his face as the bus stopped once again, "Hey, no one's heard about if Juv-"

"Gray-sama!" a groan escaped said man as his face crumpled into disappointment when a tall, busty bluenette ran up the aisle to sit next to Erza. "Juvia had hoped and hoped that Gray-sama would have made the transfer list as well and here you are!"

"Yay," despite his word, Gray looked like he wanted to sink into the seat he was currently in, purposely avoiding the bluenette's gaze.

"Julia is so happy she gets to spend her final year in high school with Gray-sama. She cannot wait to be spending time with him I between classes and after school." She continued on as the bus stopped in front of new school and the doors opened indicating for the students to get off.

"Well," Natsu grabbed his bag off the floor, "Here's to a whole year of hell." His companions nodded and followed him off the bus.

* * *

 ** _A/N: so here is my second tic. I probably wont update this one as often as my other one. Its just an idea that been bouncing around my mind that I had to get out before it ruined my Gajevy tragedy project. Probably smut and triggers going on in later chapters if I go anywhere else with the story._**

 ** _Oh btw, Hiro Mashima owns all characters in this story. I own the poorly planned fluff._**


	2. Chapter 2

The boy's locker room had a sense of familiarity among it while the young senior walked through the smell of gym socks and sweat to the office in the back as all the other students made their way out onto the green pasture behind the school gym. Laxus pushed open the door to the head coach's office, "Hey Coach G" he stepped inside, "I heard you wanted to speak with me?"

The older male looked up from his work and smiled, "Yeah, come in and take a seat."

He sat down across from his football and basketball head coach. Waiting for him to speak, Laxus stared at the wall behind his coach filled with trophies and plaques. Many of the ones on the lower shelves were brought in during the young teen's stint here as a student athlete. The sweat and blood put into that display along with the tradition of being the best and upholding the best qualities in a person as well as an athlete made Laxus swell with pride as he began his last year of high school.

"So as you know, we received quite a few transfers this year who weren't able to make it for tryouts last Spring." The blond slowly nodded his head, as his coach began, hating where it was leading, "I've decided to give them a three week probation to impress me and the other coaches. A decision would be made after our scrimmage with Phantom Lord Academy as to whether they can remain on the team."

The younger male processed his mentor's words before asking, "Ok, but what does that have to do with me?"

He watched as his coach blew air out of his mouth, "Well, quite a few athletes have transferred over and their previous school was not well known for playing by the book." Laxus nodded his head, urging the coach to go on, "As offensive captain and a senior, you have an obligation to see through harmony between any disputes amongst the players."

The young teen scrunched his face in confusion, "Don't you just mean captain, sir?"

Coach G started to sweatdrop, "Ah, Yes." He ran a hand through his unkempt hair, "That is another change this year. With so many new athletes, we wanted to show unity between players and have another captain." Laxus visibly tightened all his muscles, "Over defense?"

"Who is the defensive captain?" the young man asked.

His coach was about to answer when a deep voice from the open doorway interrupted them, "That would be me pretty boy."

Laxus shot out of his chair to face his old foe. "Gajeel Redfox." The senior stared at the former linebacker for Phantom Lord Academy. At 6'4" with wild black hair that reached well beyond the school's ten inch rule and enough piercings covering his face to pick up satellite signals, he looked tough enough to have any other teen running scared. Even though he is year younger, he's made the past two years a living hell on the gridiron for whichever poor sap happened to be holding the ball. _Of course they made him captain._ Laxus remembered quite a few times the limber giant got through Bixlow's offensive line and barreled through him as if he were a practice dummy. Not to mention all the transgressions he's made off the field as well.

He tried to contain his rage as the boy in front of him donned a cocky smirk, "The rumors must be true. You really must own a pair of solid iron balls to be showing your face around this school after what you did to Levy last year."

"Who?" the smirk widened as Laxus prepared a fist to defend his girlfriend's best friend and his best friend's sister's honor.

"Oh, you know the girl that you-"

"Laxus!" the young blond slowly unclenched his fist but his body was seething with ire as he turned to face his coach, "Go get the team started with warm ups on the field. I still have business to discuss with your co-captain."

"This guy will never be my equal." Laxus spat out. "As a senior I pull rank over any disputes between us." He paused to ensure his coach got the message.

With a nod the older male conceded, "Done. Now get out before I have to suspend you for your stupidity."

Laxus shoved his way through the narrow opening and left the locker room catch up with his team on the field.

* * *

"Thanks for helping out with tryouts, Levy" Lucy looked down at her friend who was sitting at the table in front of them. "I need a skilled eye to watch for the girls that pick up the steps with ease."

"No worries Lucy." the small bluenette smiled at her friend with ease as freshman and transfers filled up the gym seats, waiting on further instruction. "I'm just sad I won't be able to join this year, since I really need to focus on my grades and SATs."

The tall blonde nodded, slightly frowning at the reminder of having to find a replacement for her as well. Levy was the school's best flyer since she was so tiny. She was practically fearless when it came to try out new things in the air which made their routines at competition more original and difficult, earning major points and serious trophies because of it. "I know, me too, but we'll still have our senior year to cheer together right?"

Levy nodded, earning a dazzling smile from her friend before she walked away to approach the gathered group. "Ok ladies, thank you for arriving on time and prepared." she paused until everyone had quieted down so she didn't have to yell too loud. "My name is Lucy, I'm a junior here at Fairy Tail and I am also the head cheerleader. Welcome to Fall tryouts! Some of you are new and some of you tried out in Spring but didn't quite make it, so we told you to keep practicing and return in the Fall. This is your final chance to join the squad for this school year, good luck." She watched as they all exchanged nervous glances with one another and continued, "Now, before we begin, I want to make sure everyone has signed a release form and is aware that any injuries are not the responsibility of the school, the staff, nor the students holding tryouts."

A murmer of anticipation went through the group and a few girls left, not confident in their abilities to remain in injured. After a few "Thanks" and "Try again next year"s, Lucy proceeded on to the next step. "Okay, while we do not body shame on this squad, and we firmly believe beauty is in all shapes and sizes, you must see the school uniform before deciding on if you want to be seen flipping and tossed in the air in it." She blew a whistle and the door to the girl's locker room opened up. The current squad walked out in full uniform led by the assistant captain Evergreen, a senior that wasn't the least bit bitter of being beat out by a junior for captain.

The tall blonde stared at their reactions to the short skirts and small long sleeve tops that stopped just below the chest. "So as you can see, it is very revealing. I don't care what you look like, but if you are the least bit uncomfortable with wearing this, please leave." A few girl's got up to leave, but Lucy saw a few more undecided faces so she continued speaking, "It's all fun and games to be a part of this squad but if you are uncomfortable with how it's gonna fit you, please leave. The last thing I need is for someone to readjust themselves in the air and get hurt or worse, have a catcher readjust and injure a flyer on accident. So please, don't put on the uniform if you aren't going to be confident in it." The last few uncertain faces stood up and left, leaving a group of twenty girls. "Okay would the remainder of you please step down and Evergreen, your assistant captain, will lead y'all through some stretching before we begin." Lucy let the brunette take over as she went to go sit with Levy and observe.

An hour had passed by and Lucy, with the the help of Levy had narrowed down to five girl two sophomores, named Kairi and Maka, and a senior whose name was Ella from Spring tryouts, a junior from Phantom Lord with blue hair named Juvia and a sophomore from PLA with short white hair named Lisanna. Lucy looked at her new squad mates and frowned just a bit, _Still no flyer_. Sure, Lisanna was tiny enough to toss but her bust size was just more than average, which could cause for a nip slip one some of the more complicated techniques Lucy had in mind. She shared a look with Levy now that they had the full squad together for the first time and saw that she noticed it too. "What are you gonna do Lucy?"

With a shrug, she opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted but the gym door opening, "Sorry I'm late!" A small bluenette with pigtails came running in with her books in her hands looking disheveled as if she got dressed on the run. Noticing her shoe was untied, Lucy put her hands up to try and warn the poor girl but was too late as the latecomer started tipping forward, no doubt about to break her nose on the gym floor.

All the girls cringed and waited for the sickening splat, but it never came. Opening her eyes, Lucy saw that she was caught by some guy that was hiding under the bleachers. "Excuse me! These are closed tryouts," she walked up to the intruder and noticed he wasn't alone, "What are you pervs doing here?" She crossed her arms and stuck her foot out, observing them as she waited for an answer. The one that had caught the little girl was in a white muscle shirt and cargo shorts, he had soft pink hair and onyx eyes that were gleaming mischievously while the other one was just in a pair of basketball shorts and no shirt holding an orange ball, blushing and looking down she could only see his blueish black locks on top of his head. "Hellooo? Do I need to get security?" she eventually said after they didn't respond.

"We were just waiting for the gym to be free so we could shoot some hoops. Plus, our friends are trying out so we wanted to show our support for them and make sure you didn't cheat them out of a spot on the squad." The pink haired boy spoke up, his voice jovial at first but quickly turned into a growl as he finished talking.

Taking a step back, Lucy looked offended, "Are you accusing me of prejudice? I'm sorry if your friends didn't make the team, but n here at Fairy Tail, we have a standard to uphold and I won't take anyone below that standard for the sake of some girl's pride."

The other male popped out from below, "That's not what he meant at all." He pulled on pinkie's arm to get him to leave, "In fact, he was just shutting up before he said anything to make this situation worse. We'll be leaving now. Sorry for the intrusion."

Lucy had already had her focus on the girl who arrived late, "Are you oka-?"

"Gray-sama!" in a flash of blue and alabaster, one of the new girl's jumped on the dark haired man, "You came to see Juvia? Oh, Juvia does not deserve the love and care that Gray-sama shows her everyday."

Suppressing a giggle at the scene before her, she tried to focus on the new girl, "Being late is not acceptable, we have already chosen our squad. I'm sorry but try again in the Spring."

Tears filled up the violet eyes in front of her, "I understand that I'm late, but I'm in the Health and Sciences program here and we had a mandatory meeting with all the teachers after school. Miss Porly gave me an excuse and told me to give it to Lucy." She held out a piece of paper with a shaky hand, "Is she still here?"

"I'm Lucy," the relief the young girl had on the her face was confusing. As the staff sponser, Miss Porly pulled rank over Lucy so she opened the note and read it with wide eyes. Looking over at Levy, she nodded her head to bring her over. "I'm sorry, what did you say your name was?" Levy had arrived and took the note, she gasped and suppressed a small smile at the new girl. The note held three words: ** _She's a flyer._**

"Wendy," She beamed and held her hand out, "Wendy Redfox."

* * *

 ** _A/N: I didn't edit this, sorry for any mistakes. Like I said, I'm not gonna be updating this one as often as my other fic, so please be patient._**

 ** _SpecialShoutout: RepeatingSimplePhrases~ is it weird to say that I kinda sorta love you and hope you are having a fucking fantastic day?_**


	3. Chapter 3

Gray finally pushed Juvia off of him with promises of calling her that night before grabbing Natsu and running out of the building. It felt a little cooler than normal, so Gray looked down, _Oh not again_. "Juvia stole my shirt."

Natsu let Gray drag him out of the gymnasium before pulling his arm away, not caring about his friend's dilemma. "Man, we should go back and make sure they give Wendy a shot."

Gray turned around and rolled his eyes, "Whatever Natsu, you just want to go back to see that blonde jump up and down for your entertainment. Don't think I didn't see you ogling her from where we were." He pointed his finger at the pinkette who had suddenly blushed at his words.

"Pfft. Whatever." Natsu ran a hand through his hair, "Like I'd let someone like that have all this." Waving a hand around his body, he watched his friend turn red from holding in his laughter.

It soon boiled over though and Gray found himself clutching his stomach, "Yeah, right. Someone like what? Someone who's gorgeous, stacked, and fucking captain of the cheerleading squad?" He held out three fingers as he talked before shoving his friend's shoulder to emphasize his point, "Not even you are that lucky flame dick."

"Tch." Natsu rubbed his shoulder from where it was pushed, "No, ice prick. I'm saying someone who obviously has a stick up her ass and only cares about her reputation. Did you see her jump down our throats, I mean all we did was help a friend out from seriously injuring herself."

"You're so dense Natsu, she wasn't angry about that," Gray said as he slapped the back of Natsu's head, "She was angry because she thought we were some pervs hiding under the bleachers to watch them practice."

"But we were hiding under the bleachers to watch them practice. I mean Lisanna said it was closed to the public, so its not like we could have just watched from the seats?"

Gray rolled his eyes at his oblivious friend, realizing that he was getting no where. "You're right Natsu, how could she have possibly jumped to the wrong conclusion."

"That's all I'm saying," Natsu grinned, thinking he finally got his point across. "Any ways, I still think we should head back in. I mean that's Gajeel's little sister. My baby cousin too ya know? I just want to make sure they let her have a chance to show what she can do. Wendy has been practicing all summer for a spot on the squad."

Gray held his hands up in defeat, "Whatever man, I'm not gonna stop you, but if you can, please grab my shirt. My parents are still questioning my depleted wardrobe from last year."

Natsu had already turned around to head back in but he put a hand up to show that he had heard the request.

* * *

"Wendy" She stuck her hand out for a shake, "Wendy Redfox."

Lucy, who had extended her hand to meet the young bluenette's and put a huge smile on her face, faltered. Her fingers lightly gripping Wendy's hand. Her companion on the other hand looked faint. The pale skin turning even whiter as she said her name and Wendy didn't miss the fear that fleshed through both of their eyes.

The change in their demeanor put Wendy at unease, until the older bluenette stutterred, "R-Redfox?"

Then everything clicked. _Stupid Gajeel._ With a slow nod, Wendy confirmed her last name while saying, with just a tinge of regret, "You've heard of my brother I presume." Wendy's face turned red and she had to look down in embarassment.

Evergreen, who had walked over to see who the new girl was, added in, "Who hasn't heard of Black Steel Gajeel" Wendy turned even more crimson as the senior continued. "I mean he had a reputation even before that whole incident where Levy wa-"

"Ever!" Lucy interrupted as the elder bluenette began to blush, "Not appropriate!"

Put off by being put down, Evergreen backed away from the trio muttering, "I mean, it's not like it's news anymore. Everyone already knows about it."

Lucy cast a glance at her friend and the newcomer, both competing to be the reddest bluenette on campus, before giving one final order to her assisstant, "Just get the new girls' measurements and give them a schedule for practices and games. Everyone else can go home." The blonde then put a hand on her friend's shoulder before whispering, "Are you okay Levy?"

Wendy looked up to see the girl called Levy nod her head to the question. She could see the tears threatening to spill down her face and Wendy couldn't help but wonder, _Why did you do it, Gajeel?_ Sensing that she was intruding on a private moment, she took a step back, "I'm just gonna go." and kept her head down as she walked away.

She ignored Lucy's "Wendy, wait!" and continued on. It wasn't until she bumped into a hardened body did she look up.

* * *

Natsu entered the gym to see Wendy walking away from the head cheerleader with an embarrassed look on her face. The need to protect swelled deep in his belly and lit a fire inside, _How dare they turn her away._

He let her walk into him before encircling his arms around her and shooting a glare at the blonde running up to them. "All your talk about only picking the best, no matter where they are from is bullshit." The tall cheerleader stopped, clearly surprised at the menace in his voice. "Wendy here is a damn good athlete. She's done things I ain't ever seen before. She's too good for your sorry squad. I'll be sure to pass on how she's been treated to her family, maybe _her brother_ would like to have a word with you."

Wendy couldn't have been more appalled. She tried to get him to stop talking with a whiny " _Natsu_. Stop. Its not what you think." But he couldn't hear from the blood rushing to his head.

"No, Wendy! I will not let you be bullied off the team. You've put in all this hard work and-"

He was going to keep fighting for his cousin but he was interrupted by the young blonde, "I'm sorry, Natsu is it?" She waited until he nodded his head in affirmation, "Well, not that it's any of your business, but Wendy does have a spot on the squad," Lucy looked at the small freshman who was still in the arms of the older male, "that is, if you still want it."

Natsu looked down in surprise at Wendy who only rolled her eyes to the side in an 'I told you so' fashion. "Well, then why are you-?"

"They know about Gajeel." the bluenette looked down at her hands, "and about last year. I'm the girl's replacement"

Understanding hit Natsu like a brick, while Lucy started talking again, "Wendy, why don't you go get your measurements done and get acquainted with the assistant captain while your friend and I have a conversation about what the phrase 'Closed Practice' means."

The younger girl nodded but before she walked off, still looking down, she mumbled, "He's not my friend. He's my cousin."

"Hey! I thought we were friends, despite that we were cousins!" Natsu genuinely looked hurt at her clarification.

Lucy just rolled her eyes and pushed a finger into his chest. "Who the hell do you think you are, threatening me or anyone else on MY squad?" Natsu was taken aback by the viciousness in her voice. "You think you are so high and mighty defending a fourteen year old, but did you stop and think about what your cousin did to one of my friends last year? You want to yell at a fucking bully, I suggest you start with your nakama first." She stepped closer to him with each word until he could feel her sweet breath running hot across his cheek as she whispered the last part in his ear. "And you tell Black Steel that if he _ever_ gets near my friend again- _That he so much as looks in her direction_ \- that I will personally kick my foot so far up his groin, his grandchildren's grandchildren will be feeling it."

Natsu swallowed a dry gulp in order to get his thoughts straight as the tall blonde sauntered away. His eyes so mesmerized by those hips that he couldn't stop what came out of his mouth next, "Who should I say the warning is from?" He tried to sound nonchalant but his voice cracked near the end.

She turned over her shoulder while keeping her hips straight and paused, debating whether or not to answer him. With a shrug she replied, "Lucy. Lucy Heartfillia." and continued to join the others at the measuring table.

Natsu smirked at the name, "Of course she's a fucking Heartfillia." he mumbled and walked out of the gym with his thoughts in the gutter.

"Did you get it?" Grey asked, oblivious to Natsu's thoughts, "Hey flame brain, your nose is bleeding." He waved a hand in the pinkettes's face, "Earth to Natsu. Did you grab my shirt?"

Natsu only replied, "Eat a dick ice princess. Go get it yourself." before he continued walking towards the bus stop with one thought on his mind. _Lucy_.

* * *

Gajeel sat on his bike after practice waiting for his sister to get out of tryouts. _What's taking the squirt so long?_

Finally he heard the backdoor to the lockerroom swing open and he saw the blue pigtails that was his sister's signature look. He moved to put his helmet on and start the bike so she could just jump on, not noticing the other two girls that exited with her.

They stood a ways back to finish talking, taking a few wary glances at both the motorcycle and it's driver. Taking longer than Gajeel had patience for, he looked up and noticed who she was with. "Shit." He revved his engine and smirked when he saw the trio jumped. His gut turned over when he saw the glare from the older bluenette _, Tch. Stare all you want Shrimp, it ain't gonna change the past._

Straightening his body when Wendy finally made her way over to make room for his little sister to hop on, "What are you talking to them for Squirt." he spat out as she settled down and put her helmet on.

"Oh, behave Gajeel." she chided as her arms wrapped around her older brother, "We were just making plans to meet up on the weekends for some extra practice."

Kicking up the stand, he turned his head to catch her face, "Practice?"

"Yeah," He didn't miss the red blush on her cheeks nor the proud gleam in her eye, "I'm the new high flyer."

"Well shit Squirt. We gotta go celebrate." He put the bike into gear and tore out the lot, yelling to his sister, "Let's go to Eight Island."

* * *

 _ **A/N: So I got the ending figured out, and y'all are probably gonna hate me. But there will also be a sequel. That being said, I'm no where near close to finishing. The storyline will last until at least prom, if not graduation for the seniors.**_

 _ **SpecialShoutout:RepeatingSimplePhrases ~ You're welcome. Thanks for the review.**_

 _ **P.s. I guess I should go back to my Gajevy fic cuz I'm getting threats and people angry at me for my cliffhanger. Its gonna be a tearjerker guys.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Laxus groaned as his bombshell of a girlfriend leaned on him in the corner booth of the small diner. "Babe, I love you and everything but coach definitely put us in some special type of Hell today at practice." Not to mention the asshole that kept ignoring practice protocol and tackling him at every given chance.

"Oh, I'm sorry Laxus." Lucy pouted as she righted herself, "Do you want to come over and I can get Virgo to give you a recovery treatment?"

He seriously considered taking her up on the offer. Her masseuse had the best hands on the planet. She really knew how to dig into the muscles and release the tension, but sometimes she got a little 'too handsy' for Laxus' comfort level. "Nah, I'll just take an ice bath or something." He pinched her nose as he declined her offer, "Besides, I'm pretty sure it's just coach's way of weeding out the weak since we had a huge increase to our roster."

"Well the offer stands," she leaned a little closer to whisper in his ear seductively, "Maybe you would be more comfortable with a Lucy special?"

As tired as he was, Laxus felt his pants get a little tighter at the thought of what could possibly be the 'Lucy Special'. They had yet to go all the way, not for the lack of trying on his part, but the junior had definitely made up for it in other ways. He gave her a passionate kiss before responding, "Mmm, I may take you up on that later this week." His heart jumped lightly when she giggled at the way his breath danced across her skin. Man, I love this girl, he thought before covering her mouth with his once more.

"Ugh, get a room." The happy couple separated to see their friends join them with trays filled food.

"Aww, I don't know." the small blunette chimed in, "I think they look cute together." Levy sent Lucy a wink before handing over the basket of fries and strawberry milkshake she had ordered.

"As if." Evergreen responded, "I agree with Bickslow. Please refrain from sucking each other's face off until all parties have left the vicinity."

"I mean really," Bickslow added, "this is a family establishment." The tattooed senior dropped his voice at the end of his sentence and made a face of mock horror when he was done.

Laxus couldn't help but laugh outright at his best friend's face while Lucy blushed and threw a handful of fries at the teen. "Oi! Don't feed the animals babe!" She gave Laxus a questioning eyebrow as Bickslow quickly gathered the tossed food and started putting them in his mouth, one by one, with a huge smile on his face. "See, now we'll never get rid of him."

The laughter from the table continued as they fell back into their normal after school routine. Laxus and Bickslow were currently debating on the pros and cons of dating a teacher when the bell chimed again.

"I don't know man, its not illegal technically. Just frowned upon and I totally would take that backlash for the new History teacher Miss Strauss..." Bickslow was mid rant when the new customer caught his eye, "What the fuck are those guys doing here?"

All the heads at their table swerved to see who he was talking about.

"Shit."

"Fuck."

*whimper*

"Heya Wendy!"

All eyes, including a pair of frightened hazel ones, stopped on Lucy as the young freshman eagerly waved back. "What? She's the new flyer, I _have_ to be nice to her." Although he knew she would have been nice either way it's just who she was, Laxus merely rolled his eyes because it wasn't the small girl that worried him. It was the brooding metal head next to her (pinky and the brain he could give two shits about).

* * *

Levy wanted to hide under the table like a scared child hiding from the boogey man under their bedcovers. She knew it would do no good if He actually tried to come over and start something, but it gave her comfort to know she was at least attempting to avoid him.

She watched as the group of four passed her table, only returning Wendy's quick wave with a weak nod of her own. Levy looked down at her plate filled with food suddenly not hungry as her inside twisted in knots. This was the closest she had been to Him since last year and it was making her slightly nervous.

"Levy?" She looked up into the stormy grey eyes that called her name, "Do you want me to kick them out?"

Levy looked back at the party and focused on Wendy and how happy she was with her family. She had reached for the sample spoon being held out to her filled with ice cream and tasted it before I nodding to the worker behind the counter as he began to prepare her cone.

With a sigh, she shook her head no, "They aren't bothering us so let's just let them be." The new party took their seats at the opposite end of the diner, thoroughly enjoying themselves as the original group visibly relaxed and went back to their conversation.

Evergreen checked the time on her phone before muttering "Shit." All heads looked to her, "I gotta go. Freed's gonna kill me if he gets home before I do."

Everyone nodded in sympathy as she gathered her things, "I'll take you home." Bickslow offered. "I've been meaning to ask that brother of yours for some private tutoring. Camt flunk out my senior year ya know?" They waved their goodbyes as the other three sat in relative silence.

Levy had just checked her phone for the tenth time in eight minutes when Lucy snapped, "Don't worry, Jellal will be here at the same time he always is."

Levy bit at hear already gnawed fingernails while responding, "I know.." She smiled sheepishly "Guessnim just anxious to get out of here is all."

"Fuck 'em, Levy" the little blunette widened her eyes at the bluntness of Laxus' words. "He can't hurt you. Not while I'm here, so don't worry." Levy smiled brightly at her friend as Lucy gave him a chaste kiss for his protective words. Slightly relaxing, she noticed a pair of blue pigtails making their way over to talk.

It happened so fast, there was no time for reaction. Levy looked down at the floor and noticed Wendy's shoelace had come untied and was about to warn her when she stepped on it and started falling face forward. Levy reacted swiftly and was able to catch her before any serious damage was done but unfortunately, the ice cream cone in the young girls hands smeared all over her shirt.

To Laxus and Lucy, she had just saved the girl from a terrible fall.

From Natsu, Grey, and Gajeel's perspectives Levy had jumped up and smeared Wendy's ice cream all over her. The boys jumped on to their feet and came to Wendy's 'rescue' when they heard the small "Eeep" she had let out. "What the fuck, Shrimp? You gotta a problem?" The rage in Gajeel's eyes was prevalent and Levy paled, completely terrified.

Quickly, Lucy was thrown out of the booth as Laxus stood between the three girls and the angry transfers. "Look its all a misunderstanding. Levy just-"

"Listen, lightening Bitch. I know what I saw and that little squirt over there-"

"Gaaa-jeeel," The small blunette blushed furiously, "He's right. I was about to fall over my laces. She stopped me."

"Aww, Wendy. When are you gonna learn to tie your shoes properly?" The junior pinkette shook his head sadly.

Lucy went up to Wendy and gently put a hand on her shoulder, "Come on, Wendy. Let's go clean this mess up." before steering her to the bathroom.

"I'm gonna go make sure, she isn't swearing poor little Wendy to secrecy" Natsu turned around and followed the two females into the bathroom. Shrieks rang out as soon as he crossed the threshold of the door.

"Stupid, flame brain." Grey shook his head while he patted Gajeel on the shoulder, "I'll go get him before he gets arrested for harassment."

* * *

Jellal had just pulled into the parking lot while this whole fiasco had gone down. Grey had just left the tense situation as Levy's older brother walked in. The three remaining heads whipped towards the door at his entrance and Jellal paused a moment to let the picture sink in.

An angry, irritated Gajeel with clenched fists towering over a peeved Laxus who was purposefully blocking his path to a small and frightened Levy.

A sigh of relief left her lips as soon as she laid eyes on him, but Jellal went from confused to pissed off faster than anyone present thought possible.

"What the hell is going on?" The senior walked up with clenched fists.

"Stay out of this big bro. I don't want to beat your ass in front of little Shrimp here." Gajeel went from clenching his fists to crossing his arms, quickly realizing his disadvantage if it came to crossing blows.

His remark only furthered the anger inside Jellal, "Oh really? Last time I checked, you could only win fights with girls half your size and even then-"

"Jellal!" It was Levy's turn to flush red with embarassment at her older brother's ramblings. "Let's just go."

He threw his keys at his sister, "Get in the car Levy. I need to talk about personal boundaries with Metal Face over here."

"But Jel-"

"Just get in the car!" He snapped at Levy's protests. She promptly shut her mouth, setting it in an unhappy frown, and grabbed her school bag before storming out, muttering something about 'testosterone induced idiocracy'.

Turning back Gajeel, Jellal stepped up to him, getting in Laxus' way. "You need to stay the fuck away from my little sister. I don't wanna hear that you came within fifty feet of each other or-"

"Or what?" Gajeel had a vein twitching on his forehead, "You're gonna get your little fairy squad and beat my ass?" he barked out a laugh, "Yeah, like you could square up to my friends. Gee, it's not like what I did had any permanent damage to the tiny woman. She is obviously fine.

A darkness surrounded Jellal's face as his bangs covered his eyes. "You need to be reminded about what really happened that night," He walked over to an table and picked up the forgotten cup left there before returning to the studded brute.

"What the hell do you thin- ARGH!- Oomph."

Jellal dumped the liquid over his head before swinging a fist with his other hand at Gajeel's face. It was that moment that four younger teams walked out of the restroom.

"Kurogane!" Wendy dashed over to her brothers defense, interactively slapping and scratching at the blue haired senior who just stood in surprise at the freshman's feeble attempts. "Why can't you just leave him alone! He feels bad enough as it is!"

She started sobbing as Natsu came and pulled her away, picking her up and carrying her as she continued crying into her cousins shoulder.

"Hey! You hoodlums need to leave if you're gonna fighting and scaring my customers!" an old man wearing an apron over the counter yelled at the group.

"We were just heading out Yajima! Sea ya later," Laxus quickly took control of the situation, keeping a calming hand on Jellal's shoulder, "I'll tell Gramps you said hi."

The old man gave a wave to shoo them out and the tense party exited. "This isn't over." Jellal yelled as he got into the driver's side of his car, barely waiting for Lucy to close the back door before peeling out of the parking lot.

Levy looked up from her book at the sudden swerve of the car, "What happened?" She eyed her brother and then looked towards Lucy whose head was currently covered by her hands in an obvious attempt to quell the oncoming headache. Focusing back on Jellal she noted the bruising on his hand as it gripped the steering wheel tightly. "Jellal! What did you do?!"

* * *

 ** _A/N: didn't check it for spelling grammar errors so I apologize if there are any. Thanks for toy patience. I'll try to have another chapter out sooner than what it took for this one_**

 ** _SpecialShoutout: RepeatingSimplePhrases~ oh, it's pretty bad...but not all Gajeel's fault he just took the blame_**


	5. Chapter 5

Natsu swung open the restroom door to see a topless Wendy.

"Eeeeek! _Natsu_!" the short blunette quickly ran into a stall.

"Argh! Why aren't you wearing a bra?" He quickly shoved a hand to his face to avoid seeing anything that would scar his mind.

Pfftt. And why don't you know how to knock?" Lucy slapped his hand away when the coast was clear, "What are you doing here anyways? Afraid I'm gonna corrupt poor little Wendy while washing her shirt?"

"The thought crossed my mind," Natsu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "but the tension was just too much out there. I kinda needed an escape. Besides Gajeel can handle himself, I think we both know that."

"I don't know, he may be taller than Laxus, but my boyfriend makes it a point to avoid losing the upper hand in any scenario." Lucy was focused on washing the shirt for her new team mate, therefore she missed the look of disappointment that flashed across Natsu's face before the door swung open again.

"Flame brain, didn't anyone teach you that its inappropriate to barge into the woman's bathroom?" Grey sauntered in casually, avoiding the irony of his own words. "Where's Wendy?" he asked after looking around.

"Yeah, welI you should follow your own advice, popsicle perv!" Natsu fired back quickly, before shoving a thumb towards the closed stall, "She is in there hiding because she didn't wear a bra today."

" _Natsu_!"

"What? Ow! What was that for?" Natsu bent down to rub his shin after Lucy had swiftly kicked it before continuing her work on the shirt in the sink.

"You idiot!" Grey answered for her. He began unbuttoning his shirt to hand over to Wendy. "You can't just go around telling people about people's undergarments or lack thereof! It's no one's business." There was a small 'thank you' heard from across the metal door as his shirt disappeared behind it.

A red faced Wendy came out of the stall, swimming in Grey's shirt. "Better not let Juvia see that on you or Gajeel will be peeling her off of what's left of you." Natsu commented with a low whistle.

"No worries there!" Lucy smiled brightly, "I believe I got the stain out, Now we just gotta run it under the hand dryer and get out of here." She pushed the button on the dryer on the wall and shoved the garment underneath the airflow, moving it around haphazardly.

Natsu watched her struggle for a bit because the scene was so entertaining, _She has no clue to what she is doing._ Eventually pity and time took over and he reached for his cousin's shirt. "Look, you're doing it wrong." Grabbing it out of her slender fingers, he tried not to notice the warmth that shocked his fingers where they brushed along hers and focused on the task at hand. Turning the shirt upside down, he opened it up and pressed the button again as it timed out, letting the air fill up the piece of clothing. "This way, the hot air stays in for the most part and it dries faster."

* * *

Lucy merely watched as the pink haired stranger took over for her, "Thanks." She mumbled, clearly out of her element. It's not like she had to deal with any sort of cleaning at home. She tried to explain away the blush that reached her face as embarassment with needing instruction on such a remedial task and had nothing to do with the proximity of the oblivious male next to her.

Her gut twisted when he gave her a quick smirk that barely revealed the whites of his teeth and the point of his canine in response, "Don't worry about it." He put his onyx eyes on her brown ones for a moment, "I'm just glad Wendy is already making great friends. We were a little worried, given who her brother is and all."

" _Natsu_..."

Lucy bit her lip in an effort to hold back her laugh, He really is thick isn't he? "Don't worry," She said when the urge to laugh had passed, "You can't choose your family so why would I judge someone on something they have no control over?"

"Do you really mean that?" She turned to see a hopeful Wendy and simply nodded her confirmation, "Even though I still love him and support him after what he's done?"

Lucy couldn't hold her laugh then, "Of course Wendy!" She placed her hands on each of the smaller blunette's shoulders so she was confident she had her full attention, "I could never ask you to betray your love for your own brother. No matter what, he'll have your back just like you have his." The smile that beamed from the fourteen year old was enough for Lucy to almost forget about the tension building outside the bathroom walls. Almost.

Natsu cleared his throat and snapped the two teens out of their moment of bonding, "Its dry Wens." He held out her shirt for her which the small girl grabbed with an 'Eep' and ran back into the stall, barely giving Grey a warning she threw his shirt over the door, which he barely caught before it landed on the ground.

Lucy couldn't help but beam as Wendy exited the stall with a bright smile, "Let's go join the others and see if we can diffuse the tension out there" The younger teen nodded as Lucy's arm wrapped around her and they exited into chaos.

"Kurogane!" Lucy could only watch as Wendy dashed over to her brothers defense, interactively slapping and scratching at the blue haired senior who she assumed had arrived while they were in the bathroom. "Why can't you just leave him alone! He feels bad enough as it is!" A small part of Lucy's heart broke for the little girl as she started sobbing as Natsu came and pulled her away, picking her up and carrying her as she continued crying into her cousins shoulder. She didn't miss the dark and territorial aura that had overcome his easy going nature from before. He really does love his nakama.

"Hey! You hoodlums need to leave if you're gonna fighting and scaring my customers!" an old man wearing an apron over the counter yelled at the group.

Lucy was in autopilot as she watched her boyfriend keep the situation from getting any worse. They were all ushered outside and she sent a look of apology towards the new teens. A look that was only returned with indifference and disdain. "This isn't over!" She heard Jellal yell as he got into the driver's side of his car, barely waiting for Lucy to close the back door before peeling out of the parking lot.

Lucy covered her face in attempt to hide the tears that stung her eyes which she couldn't explain away. _Why did it always have to end with violence_? She heard Levy questioning her brother, "What happened?" Lucy felt a buzz in her pocket as Jellal avoided his sister's question. "Jellal! What did you do?!"

"I took care of it!" Both Lucy and Levy jumped at the ferocity in Jellal's answer. "And he's Damn lucky I didn't see him anywhere else because I would have finished what I started too..."

Lucy tuned out the sibling argument as she checked her phone.

~*Laxey-Poo*~: Are you okay? Didn't get a chance to say goodbye.

Me: Yeah, just a little bummed at how things were left.

~*Laxey-Poo*~: Me too. I'm gonna start driving so I'll text you when I get home. I love you, Blondie.

Me: okay. I love you 2.

She put her phone away only to take it back out and send one more text.

Me: And you're blond too, butthead.

* * *

 ** _A/N: So yeah, getting a little establishment in here, I swear this will be the last chapter where everyone is at each other's throats. Next chapter will be starting actual classes. Erza POV coming and probably another Natsu (maybe Grey)._**

 ** _SpecialShoutout: RepeatingSimplePhrases~ yeah I got a little place in my heart for big bro/lol sis dynamics._**

 ** _RexRay~ I'll probably won't reveal what Gajeel did in full detail until the end. Just need some conflict to bring them all together and not instantly become friends, because let's face it, they are all like bffl_**


	6. Chapter 6

Erza's morning routine hasn't differed in the past two years since she's been on her own. Wake up extra early to triple check her homework assignments and due dates. Shower, dress, and hair have always taken the same amount of time: thirty seven minutes and forty two seconds (give or take a particularly stubborn tangle). All this gives her just enough time to eat a well balanced breakfast before heading out and walking to her bus stop to go to school.

It wasn't always like this for Erza, she was raised by her grandfather until he passed away when she was eight and from then on it was the foster system. Moving from house to house, adults never paid attention to the worries of a young Erza. Not the social worker when the red haired child came crying about abuse, because after the shotty investigation they ended up just re-homing her. So when she turned fifteen, she asked to be emancipated and was granted it, gaining control of her inheritance from both her parents death and her grandfather's.

It was with that inheritance that she was able to afford the single bedroom apartment that was in walking distance to not only the grocery store but her old high school, Phantom Lord High, while still being able to keep a fair amount saved for a college fund. As the top in her class, she was guaranteed acceptance into any college of her choice with a scholarship. Except Erza was no longer confident that the top spot was here at this new high school since the academics were more competitive and held to a higher standard.

So when she was pulled out of drama class first period for a meeting with the principal, she was surprised to see a familiar face waiting outside the office. "Jellal?"

The blue haired teen picked his head up and the unmistakable birthmark confirmed her question before he could get a word out. Confusion covered his face as he looked into her dark brown eyes, "I'm sorry. Have we met?"

She tried to ignore the pain that shot through her heart. _How could he forget?_ "Y-yeah, we have." she took the seat next to him and blushed as she focused on her hands in her lap. "A long time ago though so it's understandable that you forgot." She could never forget him though. They had attended the same primary school while living with her grandfather and he was also her first kiss.

She hid behind her bangs as she remembered the precious memory from happier times in her life. They were at recess and playing their favorite game, "Tower of Heaven." where the 'damsel' would be waiting for their knight to come and rescue them from the tower. A small smirk played in her lips as she recalled the fact that she never wanted to be the damsel and often forced Jellal to wait for her at the top of the slide while she battled her way throughout the castle (playground) and 'save' him.

Except the last time they played, Jellal had convinced her to play as the princess and when the time came to rescuing, Jellal planted his lips firmly on hers as 'true love's kiss'. It was chaste and appropriately innocent for the second graders but unexpected on Erza's part. She pushed him away and he fell down the slide as she ran away from the boy that made her lips tingle, leaving an unknown and foreign feeling that warmed up her belly. That would be the last time they played that game, tragedy struck later on that evening in a house fire.

He used to be her best friend and he doesn't even recognize Her. It doesn't matter, _its been a decade Erza. Get a grip and focus on the here and now._ She steeled herself to ask her neighbor why they were sitting outside the principal's offfice, but when she looked up into his eyes, her question got stuck in her throat. Her amber eyes were enraptured in his dark blue ones that were focused on her. "W-what...?"

She let her question dangle as his eyes seemed to travel to another time. Then all at once, a hardness entered them and Erza could see a wall shutdown inside his mind before he responded, "I'm sorry, it's just. Your hair." He lifted a hand as if to touch it and Erza's breath hitched because she didn't know if she wanted him to or not but he double guessed himself and dropped his arm, leaving them both disappointed. "Ahem." Jellal cleared his throat and looked forward, "it's a beautiful shade of red and reminds me of an old friend."

Erza straightened up and was about to explain the obvious misunderstanding when an old man walked out the door and interrupted them. "Sorry for the wait my children. I had to double check some things before allowing you in." He held the door open as the two students walked in and waved his hands at the seats when the door closed behind him, "Sit. Sit. We have much to discuss." The confusion on Jellal's gave little comfort to erase Erza's own, but they both sat attentive nonetheless.

Thirty minutes later, both students were walking out in a slight daze from processing all the information. The blue haired teen turned to talk first, "Listen," he caught Erza's attention, "I'm sorry about earlier. I honestly thought I would never see you again."

A smile played on her lips as she responded, "It's okay, I know the feeling." Erza tucked her hair behind her ear, "But here we are. Both vying for valedictorian. What are the odds?"

"I expected no less from you," a blush crept on her face from the compliment he gave her, "But to have the same exact GPA, that's a complicated turn of events." He smiled at her and Erza tried not to become the typical teenage girl with boys on her mind, but her heart beat a little faster at the sight of his genuine bewilderment.

The bell rang, signalling the end of first period and the two parted ways, "Well, I'll see you around?" Erza bit her lip in anticipation for his answer.

He chuckled and nodded his head, "Definitely." He gave her a quick wink before adding, "Gotta keep an eye on the competition ya know."

* * *

Natsu trudged from his third period class to lunch. _Man, not one class with her yet._ He had started the day with the hope that he would have more than a few classes with a certain blonde cheerleader. His first period was Latin and he did notice a familiar blue turf of curls at the front of the classroom but no one else. Then math, in which he sat next to his friend from Phantom Lord, Lisanna. In hind sight, Natsu realized he lucked out there because math wasn't his best subject and he could probably sneak a few answers from her if needed. Then he had boys athletics his third period with Gray and Gajeel. The big blond brute was there also, but he spent most of his time with the coach talking over football business.

"Shouldn't you be in there too?" Natsu asked the pierced senior as he passed him the ball on the court.

Gajeel just rolled his eyes as he made a jump shot, "Nah. I'm not into crossing streams like that. Its Laxus's team, I'm just a spectator with a title."

They continued on for a while until Grey stopped and asked what had been bothering Natsu as well, "So what about basketball season?" Gajeel furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as the shirtless teen continued, "Its not like football where no one bats an eye at an extra thirty players. There's only fifteen Varsity spots available. How are they gonna decide who makes it?"

Gajeel grabbed the rebound of Natsu's missed three pointer and stood there, contemplating, "I don't know ice princess, but one thing is for sure, I'm not losing my captain title to that jackass over there."

The conversation dwindled as the coach blew his whistle for the boys to hit the showers and get ready for fourth period. Natsu was grateful he was scheduled for first lunch shift because his stomach was already growling. As he entered the cafeteria he followed the herd of students and stood in line has he began to pile food onto his tray. Balancing his tray with one hand, the lunch lady eyed him as he payed for his food and went to find a seat.

Thats when he saw her, with her long blonde hair put up in a ponytail, she was surrounded by a group of girls, none of which he recognised. _Dammit, I can't catch a break today._ He started making his way towards her but at the last minute chickened out and veered off course to sit at an empty table in the corner.

Natsu was used to eating alone from the many nights his dad worked overtime so he was comfortable just digging in. He never noticed the stares he got from his fellow classmates as they watched him gorge on his excessive lunch. Natsu was so focused on not focusing on the hot unavailable blonde across the room, that he didn't notice her get up with her empty tray and put it up before making her way over.

She stood behind him for a solid five minutes in awe before letting out a small giggle. Natsu parked up and dropped the cheeseburger in his hand before turning to face his admirer, "Lushi!" The food in his mouth made it hard for him to speak so with a few more chews, he swallowed everything down, letting it settle with a loud burp for good measure.

He failed to notice the grimace Lucy made as she watched him in half horror and half amazement, "No human should be able to do that with their mouth."

Natsu just grinned and cleaned an area at the table for her to join him, "Aw, Nah. I just learned at an early age to eat what you got while you got it or it may not be there later." He finished the last of his food before adding, "I always gotta be ready to run at a moment's notice."

Lucy looked at him in confusion, "Why?"

He gave her his best Shit eating grin before answering, "You try and steal Gajeel's lunch and not get caught." They both shared an awkward laugh at the expense of his cousin. Natsu gave her a once over before asking, "Is there something you needed? I don't want to keep you from your friends for too long."

She gave him a reassuring look as she responde "Oh, no! If anything your saving me from having to fake a smile and small talk with girls that only want to be friends with my last name or even get in my boyfriend's pants."

"Really? I'd figured everyone would be intimidated by your boyfriend let alone your last name." He gave her a questioning look but she only wiggled her eyebrows.

"Why? Are you intimidated by me?"

Natsu felt the blush creep up as he tried to play off the way he felt when she looked at him that way, "What? Ppft. No. I-I uh. No. I was uh, was just making an observation. Why would I be intimidated? Should I be?" _Shut up Drganeel,_ he chastised himself.

She let out a bubbly fit of laughter and Natsu could only be mesmerized by the sound of it, _she has a boyfriend nitwit. Off limits._ " Anyways, I was just wondering how your second day was going? You know, now that you actually get to attend class?"

"Eh, it's as good as school goes. I would much rather be playing basketball or sleeping but pops says I gotta be here." He shrugged as Lucy's face split into a grin. He smiled back as a thought popped in his head, "Say, ya think we got any classes together?"

She shrugged as she held out her hand, "I don't know. Let me see your schedule." He shuffled through his bag as he pulled out an abused piece of paper which she took while suppressing a smirk. Natsu's cheeks tinged at the mirth in her eyes as she looked over his afternoon courses. Fidgeting in his chair, Natsu waited for her to say something. Finally she handed back his schedule, "Well, -" The bell interupted her sentence and kids began shuffling out of the cafeteria.

"Maybe, next time." Natsu said deflated.

He turned to go but felt a slim hand grip his arm, "Wait." Natsu faced his classmate, "We've got Chemistry."

A smile split his face, "You thought so too huh?" he relaxed a bit as confusion ran over her face.

"What?" A quick roll of her eyes showed she had caught up to his thought process but she couldn't help the red that seeped into her face at the thought, "No. Fifth Period. We've got Chemistry together. See ya then!" Lucy ran off to make it to class on time, giving one final wave to him as he started walking to his own fourth period.

 _Haha, We've got Chemistry together. Fucking perfect._

* * *

 ** _A/N: I've been posting like crazy this week. Hopefully I can keep it up, I'd like to get to the juicy parts in this fic sooner rather than later. Maybe I'll throw a little citrus in the next chapter. Nothing too big, but enough to get emotions turned up._**

 ** _SpecialShoutout: RepeatingSimplePhrases~ idk what happened to my Erza in this chapter. I had it all planned out for some comedic relief that included her constantly breaking up fights between Natsu and who ever Natsu was missing off and some strawberry cake references...the whole nine yards. But then she sees Jellal and my tough girl turns into a fricking nonsensical teenage girl. Plus I missed a whole lotta backstory with 'Grandpa Rob'...Aaah, I'll save it for later I guess._**


End file.
